A Dream Within A Dream
by FanficceptionWriter
Summary: When Dan has a kinky dream about Kris is he shocked? Obviously! But is the dream over or has it just begun? A fanficception of Devils Like To Dance by Hateweasel


**A/N: This is pretty OOC for these two but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

Lounging at home Daniel couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend Saturday than to watch Devil Butler and eating fish and chips. Well, there was one way the day could be better. His girlfriend Anastasia could be there with him. The brunette had invited her but she had to help her friend with a school project. Laying back the boy relaxed, closing his eyes for only a second.

Snapping his eyes open Dan had no idea where he was. Attempting to sit up he realised his hands were tied to the headboard of the cot he was on and his ankles were handcuffed together. "Mfffm!" He tried to scream but a gag blocked his mouth, keeping him from speaking. Looking up a bright light flicked on above his head, squinting his eyes Dan could make out the silhouette of another guy, but no features stood out. A hand stroked Dan's cheek and he shivered, almost enjoying it.

Snapping open his eyes Dan gasped "It was only a dream…" He sighed before sitting up and realised he was hard. "A wet dream…. About that?! No…. no no no no no." he shook his head violently. "I need to tell someone about this…." Picking up his phone Dan dialed the most called number in his phone, his best friend Kris. "Uh hey… can you come over?"

"Why?"

"Well uh… I just want to talk about something. You're the only one I can think of."

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes." Kris hung up and left the house, his mind racing a mile a minute. 'What if he likes me? No that's stupid' he thought to himself. 'it's probably something stupid….'

Daniel ran around the house tiding, he didn't know why. When the doorbell rang he rushed to the door and opened it, smiling at Kris "Come in."

Kris looked around "It's cleaner here than normal." The faux blonde raised an eyebrow 'hes acting weird.' Kris sat on the couch "What did you want to tell me?"

"Kris. I…. I think I'm gay."

"What?! What makes you think that?! Don't joke about that." Kris put his head in his hands and sighed "That's stupid Dan. You're dating my sister. A girl. Why would you still be dating her if you were gay?"

"Well then I'm bi! I don't know. I had a dream…."

"About?"

"Well I was tied up and.."

"Wait. I don't want to hear it. Get to the point."

"The point is… There was a man, I was turned on and I woke up hard."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I…. I want to check" When Kris looked at him with a questioning glance Dan explained "I want to check if I'm gay… by uh… doing it with a guy and seeing how it feels. Please Kris. You're the only one I can think of."

"You're an idiot." Kris sighed. "But… I'll do it." He stood and grabbed Dan around the waist, pushing him down onto the couch, kissing him deeply, enjoying the moment, and hoping he wasn't dreaming. Moving lower Kris licked along Dan's neck, savouring the taste.

"Ah…mm k-kris…nn" Dan pushed Kris slightly

"Shh… I want to make the most of this." Kris smiled as Dan went limp in submission and let out airy moans as his body was explored by Kris's hands. Kris tore off his shirt and threw it aside, for once not caring about his clothes. Lifting Dan's shirt Kris slid it over his friends head and gave a low whistle at the sight of the slight sweat coating the skin. Flipping Dan on his back Kris licked down his back to the little indent above the ass.

"Ah…. K-kris… mnn… yes..nn" Daniel moaned and writhed under the faux blonde. Kris laid his body over the slightly shorter boy and breathed in his scent, burying his face in the chocolate locks. His hands pulled the boys hips up making Dan rest on his knees and forearms. Spreading the boy's ass Kris licked around his hole, enjoying the sweet taste. While licking around the hole Kris held three fingers to Dan's mouth which he took in quickly, sucking on them and covering them in saliva. After a few minutes Kris stopped licking and brought the fingers to Dan's entrance, pushing one in, closely followed by a second, the two pumping in and out of Dan's virgin hole, scissoring and curling as the poor boy gasped and panted, screaming out every once in a while. Once the third finger was added Dan was in so much bliss he couldn't hold himself up, his arms giving out and his cock close to climaxing. Realising this Kris unzipped his pants and pulled out his considerably bigger cock, pressing against the tight asshole before pounding in. Dan, from the pleasure came with a scream of Kris' name.

Opening his eyes Dan looked around, he was alone. He was dressed, and he felt fine. "W-was that a dream?" he questioned out loud before realising his pants were soaked with cum "Fuck!"

**A/N: Did any of you expect that? A dream within a dream and a fanfic of a fanfic xD Leave any requests as comments for my next DLTD Fanficception. These characters belong solely to Hateweasel!**


End file.
